1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a forging method and a forging die.
2. Description of the Related Art
A forging method in which a plastic strain is applied to a rectangular parallelepiped bulk body made from a copper-beryllium alloy through press-deformation from X, Y, and Z axes orthogonal to each other has been proposed previously (refer to, for example, PTL 1). According to this method, a bulk body, in which a uniform hardness is held from the surface to the inside and a working strain is not generated easily, can be provided by application of a plastic strain.